


Sunday Dinners

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Dinners, Gorgeous House, M/M, To Kiss or Not to Kiss your Brother's Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: Sam never saw Gabriel rant about anything else as much as he is doing with that Sunday dinner he has to go. He wants Sam to come along with him and pretend he is his boyfriend so his family members will have to behave nicely.





	Sunday Dinners

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [YouCantKeepMeDown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown/pseuds/YouCantKeepMeDown) for beta reading one of my silly drabbles again.

Sure, Gabriel is a drama queen, but Sam never saw him rant about anything else as much as he is doing with that Sunday dinner he has to go next weekend. Gabriel describes by the menu the many vexations he is going to live. It sounds like a perfect horror of a day. But, as helpful as Sam usually is, this time he can’t really relate. Sam doesn’t have a big family, he only has his brother left, and for him, to spend a full day with his parents and siblings looks more like a dream than a nightmare. Gabriel can ramble on and on about the reasons why he’d prefer not to go, nothing persuades Sam this will be as bad as Gabriel tells him.

Of course, Gabriel gets to propose the obvious plan that will fail without any doubts. He wants Sam to come along with him and pretend he is his boyfriend so his family members will have to behave nicely in his presence and Gabriel will maybe have a good day. It’s a win win proposition, Gabriel says, because it will give Sam a taste of what a big family looks like while softening the angles between all the persons involved. Sam knows from the beginning it will not work, but Gabriel argues that they are friends for a long time now, they know each other enough to pass for a couple if they want. They don’t have to be glued together like teenagers, a tender gesture here and a little teasing there will be more than enough to make their fake couple believable. And soon, Sam agrees. At least, he will have a nice meal, some funny time with his friend and a lot of material for future inside jokes with Gabriel. And Sam is curious to see Gabriel’s father’s house too.

Chuck Shurley bought a little desacralised wooden church and transformed it into a house. No need to say, the living room is gorgeous under the high ceiling and the big windows make it the brightest home Sam has ever seen. But the best idea was surely to keep the bells in a functioning state. They ring every hour and it’s just 12 am when Gabriel’s brother arrives, mixing the sound of his Harley Davidson motorcycle with the bells. A very dramatic entrance that puts Sam’s brain into a Hell’s Bells singing loop. When Gabriel presents him his brother Lucifer, he laughs about Sam’s idea, saying that he has to find a way to make the Tocsin bell ring the next time he arrives.

Soon enough, Gabriel presents Sam to Michael and Raphael too, his other brothers, and they already share a drink before they start to wonder where their host might be. Chuck arrives at last, nearly an hour later, and he isn’t alone. He is accompanied by a woman and the brothers only take one look at her before they gasp in unpleasant surprise.

Sam learns from Gabriel that she is their aunt Amara. They haven’t seen her since Gabriel was something like ten years old because of a huge fight, between their aunt and their father, that ended badly. Gabriel and his three brothers still have a vivid memory of that time and make front against her. Their father looks pretty bad in between, but the least Sam can say is that everybody is perfectly charming one with another, the four Shurley brothers being the perfect example of the proverb “enemy of my enemy is my friend”.

Gabriel’s aunt isn’t the nicest person Sam ever met. Her desire to reconnect with her brother shows, but she doesn't seem to want to be part of her brother’s family either because she surely talks poorly to her nephews, systematically dragging each one of them in the dirt at the first occasion she gets. Sam isn’t exempt of the bad treatment and doesn’t know if he can answer or not because he doesn’t want to disrespect Chuck and the kind invitation he received, after Gabriel didn’t really leave the choice to his father but to have Sam over for dinner too. It’s Lucifer who comes to his rescue and engages into a verbal fight with his aunt. 

Apparently, Gabriel’s legendary spite is a family trait. Sam appreciates the way Lucifer talks. It’s smart and it strikes with a sharp accuracy.

Thankfully, the dinner ends and Chuck disappears to take his sister back to where she lives. Sam is already picturing a dark hole somewhere in the woods when Lucifer says it out loud nearly word to word when telling goodbye to his aunt and wishing he gets to meet her again soon, in a sarcastic tone that earns him a reprimand from his father.

A lot of puns ensue behind the aunt’s back from everybody while Chuck is away until Sam directs the conversation on the house again. He wants to know more about it. Gabriel wasn’t raised here. He explains to Sam that his father bought it after they all left the house to live by their own. Gabriel leads the way to a little tour to show Sam around, but he charges Lucifer to take him to the bell tower. Gabriel is not a fan of the old and narrow staircase that goes up there. Lucifer is happy to show him what’s up there while Gabriel goes in a hunt for an extra slice of dessert. 

A lot of puns happen on their way to the bell tower, after Lucifer misses a step and Sam stops him from falling all the way down. They have tears in their eyes from laughing when they enter the bell tower. Lucifer helps Sam with the last steps that are more a ladder than a staircase. Sam takes hold on Lucifer who pulls him up with strength. They end very close to each other, nearly chest to chest. Lucifer’s eyes are the most beautiful shade of blue Sam ever saw. Sam thinks he recognize the cologne he is wearing but doesn’t know how to bring that up, so he settles to say he understands why Gabriel doesn’t like to come all the way up here because of the ladder. 

Lucifer’s eyes go wide for a second before he escapes Sam’s personal space and hides a second of embarrassment behind a passionate discourse about the bells. He tells Sam about the female names they have in reference to whom. Lucifer skips a pun or two there, as Sam is ready to bet no one named a church bell after a vintage pin up. Lucifer explains what bell rings when and how and the signification of every ringings. He even makes one move with Sam’s help to show him how heavy even the littlest bell is and how it needs a big impulse before the clapper hits the bell and how long it resonates before it completely lays silent. Sam likes every second of it, and loves even more the smile Lucifer is giving back to his.

Sam never realized there were so many different bells ringings before, but he knows Gabriel has been raised in a very believing family. As he said during the lunch, Lucifer may not step into another church than his father’s house anymore, but it shows that he had been a choirboy for many years during his childhood.

After a delicious moment alone together, Sam can’t find an good excuse to stay up there with Lucifer any longer to his greatest regret. He sees the feeling is mutual when  Lucifer slips a hand around Sam’s waist, presses him against one of the wall inside the bell tower and is about to kiss Sam on the mouth when Gabriel’s voice down the staircase calls for them.

Sam’s rolls his eyes and whispers how Gabriel is the most annoying guy ever. He’s about to kiss Lucifer anyway when this one slides out of his reach and disappears by the ladder.

Sam curses himself when he remembers he is supposed to be Gabriel’s boyfriend and Lucifer doesn’t know it’s fake. He tries to hold Lucifer back to explain him but Sam has trouble to not kill himself on his way down from the bell tower. He has to mind his step when Lucifer must have grown a pair of wings to be this fast. Before Sam manages to arrive to the main room, Lucifer is already closing the entrance door behind him, only waving a general goodbye to his father and his brothers on his way out. His motorcycle roars outside while Gabriel asks discreetly to Sam what happened in the bell tower for Lucifer to flee away like that.

Gabriel can’t stop laughing to his brother’s reaction when Sam tells him, on their way back, that they nearly kissed in the bell tower and then Lucifer hurried away. Gabriel says he doesn’t know if he should be proud his brother nearly launched himself voluntary down the stairs instead of kissing his boyfriend (“fake boyfriend”, Sam insists) or if he should feel insulted he nearly made out with Sam behind his back. Sam insists they should tell the truth to Lucifer because he must feel awful about it right now. Gabriel eyes Sam sideways, giving him shit for choosing the wrong Shurley brother as he is obviously a better slice of cake than Lucifer. Gabriel admits that it was the best Sunday dinner he had in a long time, thanks to Sam. And maybe also thanks to his aunt in a way.

The second time, Sam meets the Shurley family over a Sunday dinner, nobody wants to believe him, he never dated Gabriel for real before he dated Lucifer. Michael and Raphael play along with Gabriel, saying they should watch out or Sam will date them too. Lucifer advises him to ignore them and brings Sam to sit on his lap and kiss him while Chuck gets the lunch ready.


End file.
